Rainbow Insanity!
by Ash-Mesteno
Summary: So. I enjoyed writing Insanity fics so much, I'm gonna make a series of them! As it's a 'rainbow-filled' time for me... get ready to have your lives made totally insane, MFB characters! (Rated K plus for cactuses... fifty-eight of them...) And most of all, ENJOY the insanity!
1. Insanity Goes Green!

**Hey everybody! If you're reading this, you've probably read about it in my author's notes in my other story. I've been seeing quite a few insanity fanfics, so I'm motivated to do one myself!**

 **Is sure hope you like it! :D**

 **I don't own MFB.**

* * *

The bell on the B-pit's door tinkled, as a customer entered.

Madoka looked up from her counter. "Hi there! How can I help you?"

The tall twelve-year-old standing in front of her had short, neck-length black hair streaked with neon green, and a similarly colored pencil sticking out of her ear, which Madoka found a bit weird. She wore a slightly high-collared, long-sleeved, black jacket, with a dark green t-shirt which went to her knees, partly covering the tan jodhpurs she wore. On it, was a silhouette of a horse's head with the words, 'Keep Calm and Love Horses!' written underneath it. She wore black Harley riding-boots.

The girl nodded, then opened her black waist-bag, looking for something. She suddenly smacked her forehead. "Whoops!"

There was a knock at the door.

"I guess I forgot; my friend has it. Is it okay if I let him in?" the girl asked.

"Uh… sure," Madoka answered, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Well, my full name is HorseCrazyAshay, but it's Ashay, for short!" the girl happily stated, skipping over to the door.

 _Hm, that's an unusual name,_ Madoka thought, then yelped out loud, "Oh no, don't tell me you're a-"

Ashay opened the door, and a human-sized dark green lizard strolled in, walking on its hind feet.

"A FANFICTION AUTHORESS! Get that _thing_ out!" Madoka screeched, backing quickly against the wall.

Said authoress frowned, as she placed a green, extremely beat-up bey on the counter. "Hey! The 'thing', has feelings, ya know! Don't you, Mr. Lacerta?"

* * *

( _Beylin Temple, China…_ )

"Hey!" Chiyun indignantly shouted. "Lacerta is the name of Chiyun's bey!"

"She's such a coffee-rat," Mei-Mei commented.

Chao-Xin face-palmed. "It's _copy-cat_! Geez, Mei-Mei!"

* * *

( _Back in the B-pit…_ )

"Ahhh!" Madoka screamed, throwing everything in reach at the lizard; books, bey parts, launchers, goggles, newspapers, etc.

"She sure is hyper," Ashay commented to Mr. Lacerta, who nodded gravely.

Just then, Gingka opened the door, with a slightly damaged Pegasus in hand. "Hey Madoka, can you-?" he was cut off, as a face-bolt hit him on the fore-head.

Blinking, Gingka noticed Ashay, and Mr. Lacerta, who politely tipped his green top-hat (which Ashay had randomly given him).

"Uh, Madoka? What's going on?" Gingka asked. "AND WHY IS EVERYTHING _GREEN_?!"

Madoka suddenly stopped, and looked around. Sure enough, everything had suddenly turned _green_. And I mean _everything_!

Ashay bowed. "Courtesy of Fanfiction, Gingka!"

"Fanfiction? Not another one!" Gingka gulped in fear. "We're doomed!"

Ashay chuckled, and jumped up, green confetti bursting out of nowhere. "Yup, it's your lucky day, folks!"

"Um… I'm not gonna ask again why everything's green," Gingka whispered to Madoka.

Ashay grinned maniacally at them. "I'm goin' insane! And I'm goin' green along with that!"

She sped out of the shop, then suddenly peeked in. "Oh, and Madoka, could you fix these for me?" she snapped her fingers, and a pile of green beys, -all of them looking like they'd freshly battled Nemesis- appeared in front of Madoka.

Ashay sped off again, leaving grass in her trail. Mr. Lacerta somehow shaped some grass into a chair, and sat down on it, whistling to the Smurf's theme song.

"Just toss them away, Madoka," Gingka suggested, referring to the beys. Then suddenly, a leaf randomly floated onto his nose. He picked it up, and read aloud something that was written on it.

" _Don't you dare_ _try to toss them away, or you'll be sorry! Oh, and I hope you like the pop-ups!_

 _Signed, Ashay,_ "

Madoka rolled her eyes and sighed, starting on the first one. "I _hate_ fixing a ton of beys!"

"Ehehe!" Gingka rubbed his head. Then he narrowed his eyes. "What pop-ups?"

"Eeek!"

He got his answer, as a jack-in-the-box popped out of a bey, exactly when Madoka twisted the face-bolt.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a lime pogo-stick headed randomly, an insane authoress travelled, laughing in a way fit for her kind.

"Hehehe, now who to annoy, with my insanity?" she wondered, crunching a cucumber.

She heard a "Let it rip!", and quickly pogoed there.

Tsubasa's eyebrows were raised as he saw the authoress pogo-ing in the middle of the stadium in which he was practicing.

"Who… Oh wait, you're a… a… Fanfiction authoress!" he worriedly stated, as Ashay grinned.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" Ashay, called. "I thought a thought, which I thought, I thought, I thought."

"Huh?" Tsubasa's eye twitched.

"So," Ashay continued. "I thought, 'I thought, I thought, a thought that I thought,'-"

"You shouldn't have thought so much!" Kyoya exclaimed, coming up and scowling.

"Oh! Hey Yo-yo! Did ya like my tongue twister?" Ashay exclaimed, pogoing over to him. "Defeated Gingka lately?"

"Why you!" Kyoya exclaimed, furious.

"Hahahahaha! Catch ya later, Yo-yo!" Ashay shouted over her shoulder throwing something on the ground, as she hopped away from the Lion-Blader.

The two bladers looked at the green object curiously, and yelped, as it increased in size, turning into a portal, out of which Tsubasa and Kyoya fans, (which were many), poured out, and started screaming, rushing over to the two.

Kyoya's eyes widened, as he whispered to Tsubasa, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Run?" Tsubasa asked. He nodded. "Run!"

* * *

"Now, for my final stop," Ashay stated, getting an evil glint in her eyes. "The Dark Nebula!"

"Who is it?" Doji asked, not turning around from the cactus which he was carefully inspecting.

"Hello, Doji!" Ashay said, in a malicious tone.

Doji turned around, blinked for a second, screamed in a high-pitched tone, and yelled, "YOU'RE ONE OF _THEM_!"

He tried to run away, and succeeded in ramming face first into his cactus, and getting stuck there. "I. Hate. Cactuses!"

"Too bad. Cactuses are _green_ , and my mojo is _green_ today!" Ashay grinned, as fifty-eight different types of weapons –all made of high-quality, unbreakable, _cactus_ \- appeared behind her, floating on green mats of licorice.

"Save me!" Doji cried, and then screamed like he'd done before (only more high-pitched), when all the beyblade characters appeared, and glared at her immediately (at least, the ones she'd annoyed earlier glared).

"You!" Madoka exclaimed, her hair in a mess, and her eyes with dark lines under them. "You made me fix fifty-eight beys! Do you know how-"

"…Ironic it is, that I made the exact same number of weapons, for you to torture Doji?" Ashay asked innocently, carelessly gesturing towards said instruments. "Yeah, I do,"

All the characters looked over to where she was pointing. Their eyes widened, sadism written all over their faces.

"Feel free!" Ashay generously offered. She clapped her hands thrice. "Oh, and while you're at it,"

In poofs of green smoke, Rago, Nemesis, Pluto, Ziggaraut, Reji, and the other antagonists, major _and_ minor, appeared.

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be great!" Gingka said punching his hand with a fist. Then he noticed someone. "Who's _he_?"

"Hm?" Ashay turned to where a man was standing with the bad guys, muttering to himself about something to do with green rubber duckies.

"Oh, he's the guys who's in charge of the Wi-Fi I use. I'm here to make him pay for spoiling it!" she stated carelessly, waving her hand towards him. At that very instant, a wall built of green chocolate chip cookie bricks, landed on him from above, squashing him.

Yu and Tithi went over to it, and ate a brick. "Yippee! This is great!" Tithi jumped up and down, suddenly on a sugar high.

"Pinecone war!" Yu shouted, holding up his cactus base-ball bat, apparently assuming it to be a pinecone.

"You worms, it's a cactus, for Nemesis's sake!" Rago insulted.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Tithi?!" Dynamis roared, making every single person in the roon stare at him in shock.

"I'm going to crush you, Rago, with this- this-" Dynamis uncomprehendingly looked at the modern cactus weapon in his hands.

"It's a stun gun, Dynamis," Ashay said, still in shock. She muttered, "Didn't know he had it in him!"

Gingka rallied up his troops. "Let's go, everybody!"

"Yaaargh!" There were war-cries, as all the characters attacked the antagonists.

All the bladers targeted the ones who'd annoyed them the most, etc.

Ashay sat on a beach chair, and crunched on her green popcorn, making a wall made of different green foods fall on the Wi-Fi guy every five minutes. "Well, all's good, and the green insanity is high!"

* * *

 **How was it? _Please_ do give me your opinion! :) Constructive ****criticism is welcome!**

 **Gingka: 'Pogoed'? Seriously?**

 **I made it up myself! Ya got a problem?**

 **Gingka: Hehe... Not at all!**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	2. Le Princess of Pink!

**Hey, everybody! Since I had** ** _soooo_** **much fun writing the first chapter of this story, I've decided to make it a series!**

 **My l'il sis wanted me to do a pink day, so… here it is!**

 **Oh, and, if you're a boy and don't like pink much, I suggest you skip this chapter; because it's INSANELY pink!**

 **I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

Balloons floated everywhere, as all the characters chatted happily. No insane authors had assaulted them for a while. Plus, from the recent (and green) events, they'd put all the antagonists in comas, so all was good.

"Haaaaaah, life couldn't be better!" Madoka sighed in bliss, making everyone else nod.

"Where's Ryuga?" Kenta suddenly asked.

Benkei, who was passing Kyoya a green doughnut, stated, carelessly, "Oh, I suppose he's off at training, or something,"

"He wasn't there when that authoress appeared, y'know," Gingka commented.

Next to him, Massamune stated, "You're right, Gingka." He was having a fifteen-layered burger, to celebrate how he'd decorated Ziggaraut's beard with cactus.

"At least that horse-girl isn't here!" Kyoya said, picking up his pink doughnut. He then proceeded to drop it hastily. "Ah! Wait a minute! Why's my doughnut _pink_?!"

Everyone's eyes widened, as they began to understand what was happening. "No," they all whispered.

Suddenly, the doughnut floated up in the air, and poofed into a magenta balloon.

Kyoya rapidly backed away from it, cowering. "Shoo! Shoo, I say!"

A pair of hot pink high heels hit him in the face, as a voice from the balloon said, "Are those shoes good enough?"

Everyone screamed.

"Run for your sanity!" Gingka shouted, as everyone got up from the table in unison with him.

Out of the balloon stepped an author, who wasn't the insane authoress _they_ were expecting.

"Hi everybody!" the kid cheerily waved her hand. She wore a sparkly, taffy-pink dress that swept the ground, and looked like all the frills in the world had been put on it. Pink hair rested at her shoulders, and she wore baby pink pumps. In short, she represented all the shades of pink.

"Who're you?" Madoka asked, not moving. "AND WHY CAN'T I RUN?!"

"I'm Pink Sparkly Princess, also known as Princess," the girl explained. "You can't move, because I turned the carpet into strawberry bubble gum,"

All the characters looked down- something that hadn't occurred to the knuckleheads -and sure enough, saw that what Princess was saying was true.

"No. No. No!" Tsubasa stated. "You're _another_ insane authoress, and here we were, celebrating the fact that all of you were gone!"

The girl smirked. "No, Tsubasa, I'm not an authoress- only her little sister-" everyone sighed in relief "-but I _am_ insane, though,"

"NOOOOO!" everyone screamed, starting to run again. There was another poof, and Ryuga appeared, with his launcher out.

"L Dra- Huh?" he lowered his launcher, and scowled. "I was just about to launch L Drago at a huge, pink rubber duck! Where am I now?!"

"Ryuga! She's insane, and she's gonna rule the world with her insanity!" Kenta exclaimed, running over to him.

"Ryugie!" Princess squealed.

Ryuga's eye twitched. " _What_ did you call me?"

"Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! Ryugie! " she squealed again.

"Stop calling me Ryugie!" said blader exclaimed, his fiery blader spirit coming up behind him.

"Ryugie!" Princess turned his aura pink.

"Whaaa-?" Ryuga was cut off, as the red streak on his hair turned pink, the color eventually spreading all over his hair.

"L Drago! What happened to you?!" Ryuga exclaimed in horror, staring, at the now pink beyblade.

Princess jumped around happily. "I made him all pretty! Now I've gotta go do some more insanity!"

She floated away on a giant, pink, heart pillow, leaving all the bladers screaming and running around in terror.

* * *

Rago and Doji clinked their glasses of orange juice.

"Finally," Rago stated. "We are relieved of the hospital!"

Doji sipped his juice, and nodded. "Although, it is peculiar, that we recovered so quickly; is it not?"

"Nah, I don't think so," a voice behind them said. Doji looked over Rago's shoulder, and promptly fainted.

"What is it?" Rago turned around, and his face paled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" Princess cackled, her army of Barbies, with loaded Bazookas of Pinkness, surrounding her.

"I revived you two especially, so that you shall be the first, to suffer my INSANITY!"

"Nemesis, save me!" Rago yelped, as a glob of Pinkness flew at his face.

* * *

 _(Fifty-eight universes away…)_

Horses of every single breed pranced around the pastures. Cats meowed, lounging on the mats, and there were bookshelves carved in the tree-trunks. And of course, the usual insane cotton candy clouds, and the licorice grass, and the crazy characters running around were there, too.

"Beep! Insanity has been detected in the Beyblade world." The mug stated, its handle flashing.

"Oh? Show me," Ashay stated, putting it down, and patting a random Caspian. The coffee that she'd been drinking, floated out of it, and formed a simulation of the insane tortures that Princess was inflicting on the two antagonists.

Ashay smirked, as the coffee poured back into the mug. She petted her tabby-cat.

"Hehe. Keep up the INSANITY, li'l sis!" she chuckled.

* * *

 **How was it? I know it was a bit short, but that's all I could think of, pink not being my type. Anyhoo, please R &R. Oooh… I have a great idea! If you want me to write an INSANITY chapter based on a color of your choice, you can PM me, but please don't do that in the reviews, since there's something against doing that in the rules of fanfiction.**

 **P.S: A Caspian is a breed of horse; check it out on Google!**

 **STAY CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	3. BLUE Insanity!

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to... Rainbow Insanity! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

 **This chapter is for the color striker86 suggested. Here you go!**

 **I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Yuki Mizusawa narrowed his eye, as he stared wonderingly through the telescope.

"What could it mean?" he wondered.

A huge, blue sphere, -which is this planet called _Neptune,_ my dear friends, - was coming towards the earth.

"How could this happen? This is not scientifically possible!" Yuki stated.

"But it is INSANELY possible!" a face suddenly popped into the telescope.

Yuki yelped. "Ahh! Who are you, Miss?"

"Sheesh," the girl rolled her eyes. She was sitting atop a big, indigo, football, which was rolling around Neptune fifty-eight miles an hour. "Why do you always talk to people like that? Oh, and as to who I am- don't your friends tell you anything?"

Yuki gasped, for a whole eight seconds. He then took a deep breath, and stammered, "Y-you're th-that insane authoress!"

Ashay nodded from inside the telescope. "Eyup! And today, I'm gonna invade the MFB world, via Neptune!" She cheerily stated.

Yuki screamed, and rapidly ran out of his observatory, not looking back.

* * *

"Yeah! Go Blitz Striker!"

"Lyra!"

"Fox!"

"Variaries!"

The top four bladers of Team Dungeon yelled happily, as their beys clashed, sending up massive sparks.

"Go, go, go!" King shouted, and then stopped, when he noticed his friends gasping in horror. He gasped. "What the-?"

Massamune, Toby, and Zeo, all shrieked in horror (just like they had gasped), grasping their now-blue hair, and staring at it.

"How did that happen?! What's up!? How did your hair turn blue?!" King exclaimed, with a lot of question and exclamation marks.

Suddenly, there was a thump, and Ashay landed in front of them all, climbing down a denim rope-ladder.

"You!" Massamune gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HAIR?!"

Ashay smiled, and pointed at the stadium, which was now splotched with dark blue. "The sparks from the beybattle! They were made of high quality, blue hair-dye!" she stated simply.

"You turned our hair BLUE!" Zeo shouted. "Do you know how unfashionable that is?!"

* * *

 _(In some other, random place…)_

"What are you saying, 'that's unfashionable'?! How dare you!" Hikaru, Ryutaro, Sophie, Damian, Eight, and Chi-yun, all shouted. Then they looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Eight asked. "Where's my big bro?"

"I have no idea why I'm here," Sophie said. Then she glared at Damian. "But I'm not going anywhere near _that_ creep!"

With that, she walked away.

* * *

"Hey, King!" Ashay said.

"Huh?" was the answer.

"You were asking what was up; it's Neptune!" she pointed to the sky.

King looked up. "Wow, the sky is really blue!" he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, it's all round… it's Neptune! I thought scary planets descending onto the world to take over the world were gone!"

He shouted it all in one breath, then ran, and hid behind a wall that had somehow appeared. He sniffed it. "Something smells fishy…"

"I must say, this is truly a work of art!" Jack, who'd appeared out of the _blue_ , stated, examining Toby's hair.

Massamune jumped around, trying to get rid of the _irremovable_ blue hair dye. "Agh! I have to be number one! And I have to look good doing that!"

Ashay sighed. "You guys make such a fuss," She was wearing the same outfit as before, the only difference was, that the parts that had been previously green, were now blue.

"Do you know how happy I am, to be doing _blue_ today?" she said to a random Dungeon Gym blader. "I mean, after doing that _pink,_ \- a color of which I'm not a big fan of - this is great!"

The boy stared at her blankly, and muttered, "Uh… Right?"

Ashay turned to everyone else. "Here's a farewell gift, everyone!" She clapped her hands, and left.

Massamune, Toby, and Zeo stopped, and raised their eyebrows. "Nothing happened," Massamune said, puzzled.

"Ah! Get off of me, you slimy thing!" they heard King shout. They turned, and saw that the wall that he'd been hiding behind, was slowly breaking brick by brick. The problem was, the bricks were Atlantic blue tang fish.

* * *

A wolf howled, a blue moon coming up behind it. Doji, who was sitting in a wheel-chair with bandages covering his whole body, was in awe of the sight.

"What could be more beautiful than a howling wolf?" he murmured, pondering upon the unseen beauties in life.

 _"What is this life if, full of care,_

 _We have no time to stand and stare?"_

Doji's eyes widened, as he heard the random poem being recited, recognizing the familiar, insane voice.

 _"No time to stand beneath the boughs,_

 _And stare as long as sheep or cows."_

"Where are you?!" Doji panicked, looking around. All he could see was the wolf.

 _"No time to see, when woods we pass,_

 _Where squirrels hide their nuts in grass."_

Doji gulped. "C-come out!"

 _"No time to see, in broad daylight,_

 _Streams full of stars, like skies at night."_

The wolf, which had been howling all this time, suddenly howled louder, and the moon seemed as if it was coming closer to Doji.

"Agh! Someone save me!" Doji screamed.

The moon enlarged, and morphed into Neptune. There was a blinding blue flash, and a group of people appeared before Doji, all of them blue-haired.

For _some_ reason, Doji already knew what was going to happen next, and jumped out of his wheelchair.

"Hah! I _knew_ you were faking your injuries!" Ashay cried, walking up with the wolf on a leash.

Doji shuddered, yelping, "Nooooo! I'm doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!"

The light faded away, revealing the now blue-haired Massamune, Toby, Zeo, and King, too. Hikaru, Ryutaro, Sophie, Damian, Eight, and Chi-yun, were also present, and all of them looked as if they'd seen a huge, blue rubber duckie (which they had).

Eight was the first to speak. "Huh? Where am I _now_? And who are all of _you_? Big Bro!"

"Who's that kid?" Sophie whispered to Hikaru, who shrugged.

Damian looked over at Doji. "Ah, so you're that guy whom Ziggaraut employed; Doji, right?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Doji nodded at him. "But currently, we have some problems to attend to;"

He looked at the other characters, who all wore angry faces.

"Here 'ya go, guys!" Massamune stated, he and King passing saber-toothed Atlantic blue tang fish to the others, who had determined, (and sadistic) expressions.

"YAAARGHHH!" their war-cries mingled with the terrified and high pitched screams of Damian and Doji (nicknamed DoDa for now).

Ashay and her wolf high-fived, as they both ate blue-berries. "INSANITY RULES!"

* * *

 **How was it? Insane enough? If you can guess who the author of that poem is, then say so in the reviews! Hint: His initials are: W, H, and D.**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	4. Insanity is Ebony!

**Hey everybody! Right. This chapter was for a color requested by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674: BLACK!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I own MFB. (Yes, I do! And you know what? I was the one who planned Ryuga dying in MF. YES IT WAS ME! *coughsarcasmcough*)**

* * *

"The stars predict havoc," Dynamis stated, narrowing his eyes at the night sky. "The question is, what will it be?"

"Whoopee!" Tithi suddenly rushed in, pausing a few times to jump up and down.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow. "Tithi?"

"Yippee! I want more!" Tithi exclaimed, stuffing black licorice into his mouth.

"Tithi, how did you get that? We don't have any of that… whatever it is called,"

The Venus-blader grinned. "The rubber-duckie author gave it to me!"

"Rubber-duck…?" Dynamis was cut off, as a wall of confetti spouted out of the stadium in the temple. Ashay walked through it, grinning madly. Her clothes were all black. "Hellloooo Beyblade world!"

Dynamis blinked, and then said, "Aren't you that extremely insane authoress, who gave me that… gun-like thing to torture Rago with?"

"That's me!" Tithi shouted into his ears. His definition of himself was for _some_ reason, inaccurate.

"Wait, what?" Dynamis said. "Tithi, you are on a sugar high! What is the cure?! The stars have told me nothing of _this_!"

Ashay rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't know? Oh well, _I_ know someone who can give you advice!"

She took a piece of confetti, and threw it onto the ground, which turned into a huge black hole.

Dynamis and Tithi let out yells; one of fear, the other of sheer sugar delight.

* * *

Dynamis rubbed his dizzy head, and looked around. "Am I in Metal Bey City?"

A huge black horse with a wavy mane trotted up to him. Ashay, who was riding the horse, tipped a random hat she had. "Eyup!"

"Wahoo! Nice pony!" Tithi jumped up and down, patting the horse's muzzle with each bound. Ashay grinned. "Like him? He's a Friesian!"

"What's a Friesian?" Nile asked, coming up.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Um… A black hole sorta swallowed me up and threw me into the middle of the B-pit," Nile rubbed his head, glaring at the present authoress. "You'll pay for that!"

"D-did someone say F-Friesian?" Yuki stuttered, walking up to them. His legs were half covered with… was that black mud?

Ashay hailed him. "Hey, Yuki! Did you enjoy your travel, over half of the world to warn your friends about Neptune?"

"No. I don't like cows," he muttered, casting a suspicious eye at the Friesian.

Ashay chuckled. "Well, that was yesterday, so- wait, did you call my. Friesian. A. _COW?!_ " smoke started fuming from her ears, and the Friesian started rearing. "Lightning!" She shouted, making pitch black lightning flash dramatically (and insanely at the same time).

"You shall pay for that!" she shouted. Her _horse_ turned into Nightmare Moon, and struck all of their bottoms with her magic.

All of them cried out, "Hey!", except for Dynamis. He poked Ashay's shoulder, causing her to glare at him. "What is it?!"

"Uhmm… you had, er, said that you know someone who could help me with Tithi?" he cautiously stated, gesturing towards the kid, who was commenting on how adorable and fluffy Nightmare Moon was.

Ashay went back to normal in a millisecond. "Oh, right!" Nightmare Moon suddenly zapped him and Tithi away.

Yuki and Nile stared in shock. "Where did you send them?!"

The insane authoress, who was pogoing away, yelled over her shoulder. "They're fine! I hope you have fun!"

Yuki and Nile gulped, as they stared, goggle-eyed, at the cackling Mare-out-of-the-Moon, which Ashay had conveniently left with them.

"We're dead," Nile stated.

Yuki nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling that she will be worse than a cow!"

* * *

Dynamis blinked, as he and Tithi were teleported to the WBBA's headquarters. "Uh… Right…"

Tsubasa looked up from his desk. "Dynamis? What are you doing here?"

"Uhm… care to give me some advice on…?" the Jupiter-blader nodded towards Tithi, who was having a rather exciting debate with an elephant ear.

Tsubasa raised a brow, (they all keep on doing that!) and walked over to Dynamis. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and said, in a serious tone. "My friend, the cure is…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"What?!" Dynamis shrieked, uncharacteristically.

Tsubasa nodded grimly. "Yes, my friend; all we have to do, is wait, and try to stay sane- care for coffee?"

"I'll pass," Dynamis flopped down on a chair, and wondered why the will of the heavens had decreed _this_ on him.

* * *

Ashay hopped into Dungeon Gym. "Hey, everyone!" She additionally made her arrival epic, summoning two galloping herds of black, fifty-eight Fell and Dales ponies on either side of her.

"Not you again!" Massamune wailed, pulling his hair (which was still blue). "Can we ever get rid of you?!"

A smirk slithered across Ashay's face, but then it turned into a horrified expression. "YOUR HAIR!?"

"Uh, yeah, you made it blue, remember?" Toby sourly said.

"IT'S SO INSANE!" the authoress went on.

Zeo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you like?"

"NO!" Ashay shouted. "YOUR HAIR INSANELY BLUE! BLUE NO ALLOWED THIS DAY! BLUE GO AWAY!" she clapped her hands, and everyone's hair turned black.

"Yes! I have my hair back!" Massamune shouted in glee. Then he noticed the others' hair. "Oh, uh… you guys look great, too!"

"Are you kidding me?!" King shouted. "It's horrible! How unfashionable!"

The insane authoress was about to shout something, when she pulled out an ebony keyboard, and turned off the Caps Lock. "Phew, that's better! My throat was getting hoarse!" She elbowed a random Dales pony. "Get it? _Horse_?"

The pony snorted, and trotted away leaving Ashay to shrug. "Meh, that joke was lame, anyhow… haha! ' _Lame'_ , get it?" she elbowed a Fell, who shot her an irritated look.

"Alright, I'll quit _horsing_ around," Ashay stated, stifling a giggle. She turned to the bladers. "I like blue; it's just not in season today. And _please,_ don't say it's unfashionable! Do you know how hard it is to look for black-haired bladers so they can shout at you in harmony? There's Keyser, Baihu, Karte, Argo…" she went on naming all the black-haired bladers.

There was a crashing sound.

"Wh-what was that?" Massamune asked.

Ashay jumped up and down in joy. "That, my friends, is the fourth wall! I just broke the fourth wall!"

She suddenly went hyper, and disappeared in a poof of onyx sparkles.

"My hair!" Toby wailed, the others joining him.

* * *

"What to do, what to do?" the authoress muttered, walking around in circles. Dynamis came up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ashay looked at him sadly. "I have no idea what to do next!"

"Don't you always end by torturing Doji?"

"Yes, but-!" Ashay gasped elaborately, and gaped widely. "I've got it!"

Dynamis gulped, as she snapped her fingers. His unease dissipated, when he saw Pluto in front of him, looking around wildly for 'rubber duckies', as he put it.

"You!" Dynamis fumed. Pluto, who had noticed him at only this point, widened his eyes with fear.

"You put me under Hades's Curse!" Dynamis almost yelled.

The whole beyblade cast, (who'd been teleported four seconds ago by Ashay), animefell, as they heard Dynamis actually _shout_.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good! I need some popcorn!" She grabbed a box from Nightmare Moon, who was standing next to her. The author snapped her fingers, creating a wall of jet black laptops.

Dyamis, taking a break from his anger, curiously picked one up, and examined it. "What is this?"

"It's a laptop. I chose Nokia, just in case;" Ashay explained. "That company makes things unbreakable!"

Dynamis nodded slowly. "I see… _not_ ," he turned his attention back to Pluto. "Prepare to be taken revenge on, Pluto! With these Patlops!"

Everyone present face palmed. " _LAPTOPS!_ "

Dynamis didn't hear anyone; he was too busy smashing the laptops on Pluto's head. "Take that! And that! And that! That, that, and that! Hah! You'll think twice, before putting Hades's Curse on me!"

A huge pool appeared beside Dynamis, and he flung the yelping Pluto into it, with surprising strength.

Ashay smirked. "Go for the insanity, Dynamis!"

Dynamis suddenly stopped, as he watched an obsidian orca rise out of the pool, swatting Pluto around with its tail.

"No! Anything but this! I'd even settle for the rubber duckies!" Pluto yelled, as he was tossed back and forth fifty-eight times a minute.

"Seriously, what is it with the rubber-duckies?!" Nile exclaimed.

Ashay winked, as the whole world was encased in black slime.

* * *

 **How was it? Anyhoo, I want to make an announcement: I kinda slipped up, a few chapters back, when I said that you can send in color requests through reviews- well, now I know that there's a rule against it, and you can only send requests through PMs, 'kay? Thanks gocty, for alerting me about that! :D**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	5. Yellow is INSANELY Mellow!

**Hello, FanFictioners!**

 **Dynamis: 'FanFictioners'?! Wh-**

 **Yes. I made it up myself, OK?**

 **Dynamis: Huh? I was going to ask what FanFiction was.**

 **It's a FanFiction-writing website on the internet, Dynamis! The thing that I'm using to write this story!**

 **Dynamis: What is the internet?**

 ***anime-falls* Ugh, please ignore Dynamis's ignorance of the modern world. This chapter is for the color requested by Eternal Nexus Warrior.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Yes, I own MFB! Isn't it obvious? (Should I start a rant?)**

* * *

"Thank you for the advice, and the lift, Tsubasa!" Dynamis called out, as the helicopter rose above the temple. Tsubasa waved.

"Don't mention it! Just remember not to let Tithi have any more sugar!" he shouted, as the helicopter flew away.

As he saw the last of it, Dynamis turned on his heel, muttering, "You bet. I don't know _how_ I lived through that!"

He thought about how Tithi had had repeated and serious conversations with every single plant that was in the WBBA building. And the jumping all over the place. And the consistent speeches on how rubber duckies were an important aspect of life. And how he was making Quetzalcoatl do crazy stunts in the temple's stadium. And how-

"Wait, IN THE TEMPLE'S STADIUM?!" Dynamis blinked the thoughts away, and then realized that he couldn't. It was actually happening.

"Quetzalcoatl! Rubber Duckie Impact!" Tithi crazily yelled, as his bey flew into the air.

Dynamis's eyes widened, as the amber bey shot towards the ground. "Tithi! Nooooo!" There was a ginourmous explosion that filled the temple with dust. Coughing, Dynamis narrowed his eyes. He felt sticky, for some reason. Then the dust cleared. "Oh,"

Yellow gummy bears covered the entire temple, (including the people inside, of course!). "Yay! This is amazing!" Tithi yelled, jumping up and down on the carpet-like mass of gummies that covered the ground.

Sitting at the side of the stadium, in a lemon-colored beach chair, sat an insane person who wore a yellow shirt, and had neon yellow streaked hair, and a pencil of the same color.

"Yeah, Tithi!" Ashay whooped, throwing buttered popcorn like yellow confetti.

"Not her again!" Dynamis groaned.

"Hey Dynamis," Ashay called. "I love your house deco, but could you go a bit lower on the calories? I know they're a great way to get glucose into the muscles, but we gotta watch the carbs, 'kay? I think the fifty-eight thousand gummy bears are overdoing it,"

Dynamis blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

Ashay face palmed, and clapped her hands. Cheese Sandwich suddenly popped out of the stadium, and started singing 'The Super Duper Party Pony!' (A/N If you don't know who he is, I suggest watching the My Little Pony episode: 'Pinky Pride')

"What the-? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TITHI?!" Dynamis exclaimed, watching, as the two sang with the rubber chicken, Boneless 2.

"Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight. You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night!"

Ashay grinned "They're insane! And I'm lovin' it!" She took Boneless 2, and was about to do something, when she suddenly stopped, saying, "Whoops! Wrong rubber toy!" she threw it back to Cheese, and the entire Mist Mountain was dumped into a pool of golden maple syrup.

"Ahh!" _someone_ cried out, trying to wipe off the (un-washable) maple-syrup.

* * *

The ground was trembling, shaking, quaking, shuddering, swaying, rocking, wobbling, moving, heaving, convulsing. And- inging. Lots of –ings.

"What's up with all the earthquakes?" Ryuga growled.

Then they heard it. The marching of the most spontaneous army in all the fifty-eight universes- the YELLOW army!

"MINIONS, ASSEMBLE!" Ashay ordered fifty-eight million creatures, as she stiffly marched to the head of the military.

"Pichus, assemble!" a little girl next to her, with pink hair and a similarly colored dress, shouted, mimicking her older sister's stride. All the cute Pokémon cheered for their general.

"WARRIORS ASSEMBLE!" Ashay shouted once more, and the two groups formed perfect rows and columns.

"What the heck is going on?" Ryuga growled.

"Whatever it is, it is certainly not good luck," Ryutaro stated, ( _somehow_ ) appearing abruptly. Dynamis, who was next to him, nodded.

"Yes, it certainly cannot be the will of the heavens!" he exclaimed, still trying to get rid of the maple syrup stuck to him. Tithi and Cheese Sandwich were hopping around in a circle, singing 'Let it go!' at a deafening volume.

"MY GOOD FRIENDS AND ALLIES!" Ashay yelled, louder than the singing characters. "WE SHALL NOW PROCEED TO CONQUER DA MFB WORLD!"

"Agh! Why do the heavens always decide for this, to happen to us?!" Dynamis wailed.

"Wait, hold on a sec," Gingka said suddenly, walking over to the Insane siblings. "What's with the Pichus? I thought you didn't watch Pokémon!"

Ashay opened her mouth to answer, when, from behind her, someone giggles, "Ooh, you're so cute! Yes you are, you are! And you have so much fashion!" they turned around, eyebrows raised, to see The Princess of pink squashing the Pichus. The minions sulked, in an emo corner that had popped up, muttering to each other.

Furious that the ranks had been broken, Ashay took her trusty keyboard, turned on the Caps lock again, (It had been turned off when she had been about to talk to Gingka) and shouted, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING? REASSEMBLE, NOW!"

Nobody heard her, with all the singing, the squealing Princess, the chattering minions, and the wailing characters. Snorting, Ashay sat on a raft, and watched, as the entire world was flooded, with banana-flavored honey.

* * *

 _(America, Team Dungeon...)_

"GIVE US A BREAK! YELLOW HAIR?! NOW THAT IS _DEFINITELY_ UNFASHIONABLE!"

* * *

 _(Somewhere random...)_

"Yellow/blond hair is not unfashionable!" Teru, Sora, Julian, Ren, Takanuske, Rantarou Kiyama shouted. They looked at each other.

"Who are _you_?" Each of them said, before heading in different directions; Teru and Sora went together, so did Ren and Takanuske. Julian and Rantarou stared at each other a little, and then headed off their own ways.

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked it! Sorry if there are any typos, 'cause I wrote half of this on my phone.**

 **Oh, and there's an announcement: I'm not going to update as frequently as usual, since I have to focus on my other story, The True Chosen Ones. Yeah, blame me for starting a new story out of the blue, but I'd only thought of it as a one-shot. And then, you know…**

 **Dynamis: Alright, enough with the ranting!**

 **Right. Anyhoo, I'll still be updating this story, only I'll do so at, like, the weekends, at the most? An Insanity FanFic a day, keeps boredom away! XD**

 **This is Ashay, signing out.**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	6. Purple- uh, what rhymes with it? Turtle?

"Let it rip!" Ryuga shouted, as his bey sped towards a boulder, smashing it into a pile of tiny fragments. He caught Ldrago and smirked, walking away.

Suddenly, there was a crunching sound at his feet. Upon inspection, he saw that he'd stepped on something purple.

Turning around slowly, the Dragon Emperor widened his eyes, as he saw what the pieces of the boulder were made of- M&Ms. And standing in the middle of the pile, was…

"Insane FanFiction authoress," Ryuga angrily stated. He still remembered the pinkness her little sister had inflicted upon him.

"Hiya, Ryuga!" Ashay cheerily waved, as she stepped out of the mess. Today –unsurprisingly- she was wearing purple.

The dragon-blader frowned. "I thought your sister was the one who liked purple and pink,"

"Oh? Would you like me to bring her here?" Ashay made a move to clap her hands.

"NO!" Ryuga shouted.

"Why not? Anyhoo, let's start with task number one!" the authoress announced, squinting at a random purple notebook. "Ah, here it is! Beat the pulp out of Ryuga!"

Ryuga raised an eyebrow. His response however, was not as calm. "SAY WHAT?!"

Ashay looked up. "'Ya see, I just recently re-watched a few episodes of Metal Fury, and that reminded me of what a jerk you were!"

The blader defiantly crossed his arms. "I was _not_ a jerk! I only wanted all the power in the world for myself, and I wanted to be the strongest blader in the universe!"

"To me, that sounds _really_ jerk-like, worm." Rago said, appearing suddenly next to him. Ryuga stepped back. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

Rago blinked, and then asked, "Yes, what am I doing here? I thought I was being chased by a rubber duckie for calling it a worm!"

Ashay raised a brow. "Seriously? You'd even call a worm a worm!"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. As to why you're here, I need you, too," the authoress distractedly stated, going through her list.

Rago happily smiled. "To help beat this worm to a pulp?"

"No, silly. To torture you alongside him, _duh_!" Ashay stated, giving no second looks, as the two bladers anime-fell.

"Why?!" Ryuga exclaimed. "I thought I was your favorite character! Why are you torturing _me_?!"

"Because, no matter how cool I think you are, I still acknowledge what a jerk you were to Kenta, before you gave him your star fraggy," Rolling her eyes, Ashay quoted. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Ryuga, who, for _some_ reason was suspicious, narrowed his eyes.

"Thou art more hot-headed and more annoying," Ashay ended, patting Twilight Sparkle's head. "That was quite a long rant, wasn't it?"

Anime-falling, -again- Ryuga scowled. "Why you!" He was about to launch his bey, when he saw, that, where the FanFiction authoress had been, now stood the light purple pony, with wings and a horn.

Rago widened his eyes. "What is it going to do?"

Twilight opened her mouth, and started singing the MLP theme song. For a while, it was okay. But after a few minutes, the two bladers were plugging their ears with their fingers.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Anything but this!" they both bawled, as the Alicorn shouted out the song.

* * *

"Go Striker!" Massamune shouted, as his bey started barrage-attacking Variaries.

"Ah! Hang in there!" King shouted, as he adjusted the… _thing_ on his head. It was something like a swimming cap. It was also blue. It seemed like King wanted to cover his hair, for a peculiar reason that the world shall never know.

A strong explosion emerged from the battle, and the cap blew away, revealing, not yellow hair, but…

"PURPLE?!" King shouted, pulling it.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US?!" the rest of the team shouted, pulling their own (now purple) hair.

* * *

 _(At the Dark Nebula…)_

"Moo!"

Doji jumped out of his seat in terror. "What the what?!"

"Moo moo!" the door to his office opened, and a purple cow barged in front of his desk. "MOO!"

"Ack, get away, you filthy beast!" Doji cried, running around the room. He tried to get out of the room, but the door was guarded by a hoard of violet, evil Minions.

An eggplant fell on his head, as he tried to stumble away. "Ah! Not you again! Stay away from me!" He exclaimed in horror, as the authoress appeared, smirking.

"Okie Dokey!" she shrugged, as the cow took a huge bite out of Doji's cactus, and walked over to him. It grabbed him by his collar.

"What are you doing?! Nooooo!" Doji screamed, as the cow jumped up, making a hole in the ceiling.

"Have a nice flight!" Ashay waved, as it carried him away, out of the earth's atmosphere, and over the moon. The dish and the spoon ran away together, bonking Doji the head as they did so. As for the little dog, it laughed and laughed, drooling all over him. The cat started playing the fiddle at a deafening volume.

"I. Hate. My. Life," Doji stated simply, as the cow started descending into another dimension, fifty-eight universes away…

* * *

 **Yup, I'm back, after a week or so! Phew! I suppose this isn't really funny… TT**

 **Anyhoo, I want to make an announcement; anyone who wants to send in a request, must quickly do so, as I'm about to end this series. I had fun writing it, but I have to focus on my other story. Well, I think that's all I have to say, for now! XP**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	7. Insanity is Orangeeeeeeeeee!

**Alrighty everyone! This chappy's for another request sent by** **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674** **! Here you go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **What, do you think I own MFB?**

* * *

 _(Fifty-eight universes away from ours'…)_

Doji looked up, groaning. He had just fallen into another universe. Rubbing his head, he took in his surroundings. There were horses all around, and cats, too. "Where am I?"

He suddenly saw a table. There was a huge punchbowl with orange juice in it. His eyes glittering, Doji stumbled over to it. "Yes! A glass of orange juice will do well, in replenishing my system!"

"Hey! Hey, eggplant!"

The abrupt voice made him drop his half-full glass of juice. "Who-?" he saw an orange on a lifeguard chair. It had a mouth. And a pair of eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm an orange!" the Orange stated, grinning, as if he had answered the question.

"No, I mean, what _are_ you? An orange with a face is quite abnormal,"

"I'm an orange, eggplant!" Orange stated, chuckling.

Doji raised an eyebrow. "You're an orange eggplant?"

Orange snorted. "No, silly, I'm an orange! _You're_ an eggplant!"

Eggplant looked aghast. "I most certainly am not an egplant!"

"Then what are you? A purple magical octopus?"

"No, I am Doji! The head of the Dark Nebula!" Doji stated, proudly raising his head.

"Wow, if you're the head, what does the body look like?" Orange looked thoughtful.

"Say what?"

"So you're not an eggplant?" Orange confirmed.

Doji indignantly scowled. "No! My name is Doji!"

"Oh," Orange nodded. "Hey, hey goji berry!"

"What did you call me?! You're annoying!" Doji exclaimed.

"I'm not annoying, I'm an orange!" Orange started making a sound with his tongue. "Na na na na na na na na!"

"Stop that! It's really annoying!" Doji shouted.

"Hey, goji berry!" Orange stated suddenly.

"What?"

"Hey! Hey, goji berry!"

Exasperated, Doji threw his arms into the air. "WHAT?!"

Orange simply stated. "Wall."

Goji berry swiftly looked up, as he was flattened with a giant cookie wall.

* * *

 _(America, Dungeon Gym…)_

Massamune winced, as a basketball bounced on his head. Hard. "HorseCrazyAshay!"

Said person appeared in front of him at once, bowing. "Insane FanFiction authoress at your service, Massamoomoo," so saying, she bounced another two basketballs at Massamune, King, Toby, and Zeo's heads.

They knew what was coming, and made a break for it. "Run for your hair's sanity!" Massamune shouted.

Ashay blinked. "Hair has sanity? I never knew that!"

"Well, that's just mean!" her orange-streaked hair said. "And I thought you were a good owner!"

Everyone froze, staring at it. "Did her hair just… talk?!"

"There there," the authoress stroked her hair. "I didn't know that hair had sanity, because, well…"

"What?" all the present bladers questioned, curiously.

Candy corn flying on goldfishes burst out from behind her, giving off an insane background. "Because _my_ hair has no sanity! It's completely insane! Just like me!"

The hair rose up. "Yeaaah! Now we're talking! LET'S TAKE OVER DA MFB WORLD!"

Sweat beaded heavily on Massamune's forehead, as the basketballs flew towards their heads. "I'll say this in advance; I really think orange is an unfashionable hair color…"

* * *

 _(How did you know?! Somewhere random…)_

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Nile, and… and… Nile shouted. "Hey, where am I?" he shrugged, walking away.

* * *

 _(Hades' City…)_

Ziggurat rapidly looked up, as he heard a boinging sound. "Hey, Zigzag!" the door to the office he was in, burst open, as an insane authoress hopped in, on a marigold pogo-stick.

Eyes widened, Ziggurat muttered, "Don't tell me that you are that authoress who had everyone torture me!"

Putting her head to the side, Ashay answered, "I believe that was me; did you have fun?"

"No!" Ziggurat ran around his office, only to trip over a jack-o-lantern, "Agh, I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"Believe it!" Ashay snapped her fingers, and disappeared.

Ziggurat looked up. "Is that all?" then he looked behind him quickly, where he heard a low growl. A huge Bengal tiger was sitting on its haunches, eyeing him hungrily.

"Hehe, good kitty…" he gulped.

* * *

Gingka groaned, seeing the insane authoress springing into the B-Pit. "Not you again!" the others with him- Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, and Yu -followed his suit.

"Hey, Gingkie!" she clapped her hands, and a herd of orange tabby-cats poured into the shop, yowling, clawing everything in sight.

Madoka yelped, as she frantically- and unsuccessfully- tried to pull a cat off a chair, which was slowly being shredded to bits. "Ashay! Get rid of these things!"

"Sorry, no can do!" Ashay stated, grinning.

"You mean you can't do that?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, the authoress stated, "Of course I can!"

Kyoya growled irritably. "Then why don't you just get rid of these pests?!" he pulled a kitten off his leg as he spoke.

"Really, Yo-Yo, I thought you liked cats, your bey being a lion and all," Ashay put her hands behind her head, ignoring the death glare directed at her. "As for why I'm not making the cats go away- I just don't feel like it! There!"

"Why you-" Kyoya was cut off, as a voice purred, "Oh, what little beauties you are! Meow!"

In shock, Gingka exclaimed, "Johannes?! What are you doing here?"

"Duh, he's always around places where cats are," Ashay shrugged, as she brought out a bronze bazooka. "Nonetheless, he is a bit creepy," she admitted.

"What're you gonna do?" Kenta widened his eyes, as Ashay pulled the trigger. An explosion left the entire B-Pit covered- internally as well as externally –in a sticky orange mess. Johannes wondered what he was doing on the moon.

Kyoya wiped his face. "Ugh, what the heck is this stuff?"

Leaning casually on the bazooka, Ashay disabled the bubble that had kept the sticky stuff away from her. "It's a freshly made paste; a combination of mashed carrots and honey. I threw in some Nasturtiums too, for added measure,"

Everyone, even the cats, which had quit yowling, stopped, blinked, and looked at her, as if she was insane (which was funny, because she was). Well, everyone except for Yu; he was busy getting on a sugar high, as he stuffed the paste in his mouth. Although, one must wonder how carrots cause sugar highs.

The authoress jumped up. "Now, what should I do?" she landed on a giant peach, which had somehow rolled into the B-Pit. She looked at it. "Hey! What's this doing here?! It belongs to another world! I'd better return it to James!"

"What is she talking about?" Benkei whispered to Kenta, who shook his head. They watched the authoress roll the peach out of the door, which she'd elongated for this purpose. Once she was done, she dusted her hands. "Well, that's better! And I now have some inspiration!"

"I don't want to know…" Gingka muttered, then suddenly queried, "Hey, where's Johannes?"

Ashay waved it off languidly. "Meh, he's somewhere," She clapped her hands, and it started raining.

"That was sudden," Tsubasa commented, as he walked out to inspect it. Yu came with him, too, skipping, and humming maniacally.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped, as he saw the color of the rain; orange. "This can't be good,"

"Yippee! I love Fanta!" Yu exclaimed, as caught the drops on his tongue.

"Yu, I don't think-" with a sigh, Tsubasa resigned himself to the fact that, he was going to have to deal with a very hyper Libra-blader.

* * *

 _(Outer space, Moon…)_

"Hello? Meow, is anykitty here?" Johannes wandered around on the moon. He then saw a crater, and peered into it. There were millions of fuzzy alien kittens in it. "Kitty!"

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked it! Phew, that was longer than I expected! Anyhoo, constructive criticism is welcome, as always! :D I have a question for you guys: Can you name the world from which the peach came from? A virtual beyblade of your choice to the one who guesses it right! XD**

 **Another thing- the orange at the start, is from the show: The Annoying Orange. Be sure to check it out, it's amazing! (I don't own it!)**

 **Oh, and, an announcement, requests are now closed, since, as I said in the previous chappy, I'm ending this story now, and this is the _second-last_ chapter… keep your eyes peeled for the last one!**

 **EDIT: Thankyou Thankyou Thankyo Aliocornia! When I'd originally posted this chapter, there had been some issue. Thank you TONS for informing me about this, Aliocornia! :D**

 **And that's all, for now! Toodles!**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


	8. Finally-RAINBOW INSANITY!

**Yes, everyone, I am not dead! Yaaay! I've finally posted this chappie! :D :D :D. This is officially my final update, to Rainbow Insanity. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Look, I'm writing a disclaimer, so need I tell you that I don't own MFB?**

* * *

"What a beautiful day!" Madoka murmured as she sat on a bench, staring at the bright rainbow across the perfect blue sky. "And no insanity has touched us for over a week! How wonderful is that?"

A voice behind her commented, "Very wonderful!"

Madoka turned around as Gingka and the others walked over, sitting down on the park's lush green grass. "I hope it stays that way, though,"

Suddenly Yu frowned. He muttered, "Does anyone else hear that?"

Tsubasa widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you're on a sugar-high _again_! You've only eaten one ice-cream today!"

The Libra-blader looked rather puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about, Tsubasa? I was talking about that weird sound coming from the rainbow!"

"Say what?" everyone cried in sync, sweat-dropping.

"Well," Madoka reasoned, "Yu does have super senses, you know. Although it is quite odd that any sort of sound would be coming from a rainbow,"

Yu pouted indignantly. "I _do_ hear it! It's just too far away for you all to hear it!"

Kenta suddenly perked up. "I can hear it too, now!" he paled. "Oh no… run for your sanity!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Run for our _sanity_? That could only mean one thing…" Gingka gulped. It seemed like today wasn't going to be so wonderful after all!

"Get up, quickly!" Kenta hustled. "Take cover!"

Now everyone could hear the sound that the two kids had been talking about. "INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

A ginormous sonic rainboom appeared, as a blue horse with a rainbow mane flew into the park. All the bladers scrambled away in fear. A girl with black hair streaked with numerous colors wearing a deep red shirt with rainbow streaks, sat atop the pony. "ASHAY!"

Gingka's eyes looked like they were going to burst. "P-Pegasus?"

"Dude, the name's Rainbow Dash," the pony snorted. "And I'm the coolest Pegasus in Equestria!"

"Equestria?" Kenta whispered to Benkei, who shrugged.

Ashay snapped her fingers, and the grass turned into fruit cocktail. "Hey everybody! Miss me?"

All the bladers looked at her, and screamed, as they turned tail, and fled. Ashay blinked. "Wow, they're so happy, they don't know how to tell me!" Rainbow Dash just hoof-palmed, as she flew after them with Ashay on her back.

* * *

"Hm, I don't see Ashay anywhere. Come on, we'll get to the B-Pit; hopefully she won't get us there!" Gingka panted, as they ran.

"And what makes you think that we'll be safe in there?!" Kyoya snapped, while bolting into the shop with the others.

Gingka started pushing against the door. "Remember I said ' _hopefully_ '! I'm not sure of it myself, but we can at least try to keep her out of here, right? So push, everyone!

The others followed suit, and shoved themselves against the door, barricading it.

"I can feel her trying to break in!" Madoka worried.

"Oh no! We have to push harder! We're not gonna let her in, are we? Oh, and who are we pushing against?"

Everyone suddenly stopped, and stared to the right, wide-eyed. Ashay frowned at them. "Come on, keep on pushing!"

The door flew open, and a gusty wind blew across the silent metal bey city.

Ashay blinked, and turned to Blader DJ. "Was it something I said?"

Her hair scoffed. "They are so skittish! Us hair, we don't even run when we're scared; we only stand on end!"

Ashay patted Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for taking me to Insane Authors' Store, RD!" The Pegasus saluted, and flew away.

* * *

Fifty eight million armies of fifty eight million regiments of fifty eight million multi-colored mini pogo-sticks marched to Metal Bey City's middle, melted marmalade (I dare you to say that as quickly as you can! XD) clinging onto them.

"ASSEMBLE, MY FIFTY EIGHT MILLION ARMIES OF FIFTY EIGHT MILLION REGIMENTS OF FIFTY EIGHT MILLION MULTI-COLORED MINI POGO-STICKS WITH MELTED MARMALADE! NOW WE SHALL CONQUER DA METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE WORLD!" Ashay shouted through a loud speaker, confetti blowing out of it as she spoke. All her little pogo-sticks assembled around her.

The entire Metal Fight Beyblade cast that lived in Japan peeked out from their hiding place behind some cars or buildings. "Why do people keep trying to achieve world domination?!"

"AND THEN," Ashay continued, the loud speaker spewing out more confetti. "WE SHALL GO ON AND RULE DA ENTIAH GALAXY!"

Gingka crept up to her, and got a face-full of confetti for his efforts. Swatting the pieces of multi-colored paper, Gingka asked, "If you've only conquered the world, then how can you rule the entire galaxy, if you haven't conquered _that_?"

The insane authoress turned to him. "DAT DOESN'T MATTAH! I WILL RULE DI ENTIRE UNIVAHS!"

Gingka face-palmed. "Ugh, forget I asked!"

Ashay nodded. "Okay, will do!" she threw her speaker on the ground, and it transformed into a mega confetti cannon. She punched a button on it, and an explosion of confetti sent all the present characters to a different universe altogether.

The authoress smiled innocently, and teleported her entire army to Mexico.

* * *

 _(Mexico…)_

"Mwahaha! I am coming back, for my revenge!" Pluto exclaimed, as he stood on a temple-like structure. "And then, I shall conquer the world!" he chortled in his annoying, raspy, evil, and annoying way.

"Meh, that's soooooooooo lame. I'm gonna conquer all the universes; can you do that?"

Pluto turned around, trying to find the source of the voice amongst the shadows behind him. "Who are you?! If you can really conquer the universes, then join me, on the dark side!"

Ashay stepped out of the shadows, a few million pogo-sticks following her. "If that's how you like it!"

Recognizing the insane authoress who'd almost killed him once or twice, Pluto screamed. "Not _you_! I'm never going to join forces with you! I take it back!"

Shrugging, Ashay said, "Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be nice if I joined you, then tortured you, now would it?"

Pluto could only gasp in fear.

"Have fun with my minions!" she disappeared in a poof of rainbow glitter, leaving the few million pogo-sticks behind.

"Yes, tons of fun," Pluto muttered.

* * *

 _(Fifty-eight universes away…)_

As Ashay flew from universe to universe, conquering each of them, she ticked some check-boxes on a paper. "Universe number fifty-seven: check! Now, there's only one left, right?"

A minion (Despicable Me version) at her side jabbered something to her. The authoress frowned. "What do you mean, I can't take over this last universe?"

The minion, namely Bob, chattered something else into her ear. "Oh yeah, I forgot; fifty-eight is The Insane Authors' Universe of Insanity!"

She thumped the head of the purple magical octopus which she was riding. "Prepare to land!"

* * *

"Uhh… Where are we?!" Gingka groaned, as he woke up from being knocked out when he'd been flung to his current location. His voice woke the others, who'd been thrown here with him.

"Gah, that authoress will regret ever messing with me!" Ryuga muttered, as he tried pulling himself out of the pool of gooey jelly he was stuck in.

Gingka blinked. "Ryuga? How did _you_ get here?!"

Ryuga scowled. "Don't ask,"

The threat's menacing tone alone was enough to silence Gingka. "Right," he gulped. "Hey, Massamune, you're here too?"

"Yeah, bu where the heck are we?!" Massamune exclaimed, as he, and the others took in their surroundings, which were far from normal. The grass was strange, there were horses darting about everywhere, and cats lounged around. Kyoya groaned, as some kittens stuck to his legs. "Not again!?"

A voice suddenly said, "Hey, you're a bunch of weird looking potatoes!"

"Potatoes?!" all the characters saw an orange with a face sitting on a random kitchen counter. It, or rather, _he_ grinned. "Yup, potatoes! Except for you three, though," he somehow turned to Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga. "You're a tomato, you're a lettuce-head, and you're a radish!" he informed the bladers, respectively.

Tsubasa blinked. "A… an orange… with a… face… right, I've had enough insanity for a while…" he then promptly proceeded to faint into a pile of mushrooms.

"What?!" the three bladers exclaimed, apparently not happy that an orange had just decided their species. "What did you just call us?!"

"I must admit, he has a point," an insane authoress stated, appearing with a pink-headed girl next to her.

Everyone cried out in dismay. "Not Ashay again!"

"Ryugie!" Princess hopped over to him, turned him a hot pink, and exchanged his headpiece for a sparkly tiara.

"Grr… Don't. Call. Me. THAT!" the Dragon Emperor raged, smashing the crown.

Ashay abruptly turned to Nile. "You had a question for me?"

Nile blinked. "I- I did?"

"Last I checked," Ashay stated, pulling out a tape recorder, and replayed the part, some days ago, when Nile had asked her about the rubber duckies (at the end of black insanity!). When it was over, it exploded in ketchup.

"Ugh...oh, yeah, that!" Nile remembered, wiping his face. "So, what is it with everyone talking about rubber duckies?"

Ashay nodded to her little sister, who yelled, "HIT IT!"

All the horses and cats formed two rows, and started a marching band, with some instruments that had suddenly appeared in their hooves and paws (don't question the insanity! XD).

 _"_ _Ahhhhhhhhh  
Ya ya yaaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah"_

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and, with their eyes twitching violently, turned to see where the racket was coming from.

 _"_ _Ohohohohoooo  
Oh ya yaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah,"_

A line of diverse rubber ducks stood in front of the horses and cats, and started jumping up and down, singing the Trololo song.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone screamed, turning to Ashay.

"The rubber ducks are singing the Trololo song- duh!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Nile muttered, "This doesn't answer my question much, does it?"

The insane authoress grinned, throwing potato-and-carrot-mash, tomato-and-wool, and beef-and-apple-filled bombs at them, treating them to an all you can eat breakfast. The wool served as the, um… napkins! She added some glitter bombs for extra measure.

The rubber ducks went on singing.

 _"Ohohohohooooooooo!  
BOPadududu-dah-da-du-daaaah!  
_ _Da-da-daaaah  
Daaah  
Da-daaah..."_

"Make it stop!" the whole of Team Dungeon cried, as they banged their heads against a random wall. (aaand wait for it…) They took a break from that fun activity, and then actually looked at the wall. It was painted rainbow. The paint was not dry yet. The four bladers slowly touched their hair, eyes impossibly wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR HAIR IS RUIN-ACKK!"

Rainbow Dash flew by, and whacked them all on their now rainbow heads, thus causing their last exclamation. "Hey, watch what you say!" she tossed her own multi-colored mane.

As she flew away, she left a rainbow in her trail. Suddenly, a leprechaun appeared next to it.

"Hey, it's the Jolly Green Giant!" Orange exclaimed, as he spotted the leprechaun. "Hey, can I have my whistling pinwheel back?"

The leprechaun pouted. "I'm not a Giant! I'm a leprechaun! Gah, you're so annoying!"

"I'm not annoying, I'm an orange!"

Ashay cut through them. "Alright, alright, both of you, get back to your own world!" she poofed them over to the Annoying Orange world, where Orange proceeded to annoy the life out of the Not-very-jolly Giant.

"Now, for the grand finale!" she grinned, pulling out her insane Chainsaw of Tomatoness. "It's show time!"

She brought Doji from whatever location he was in the universe, and tied him up with the other antagonists. Her entire pogo-stick, Minion, and Pichu armies all crowded around them, with smaller replicas of her Chainsaw. "Have fun being tortured!"

The other MFB characters joined them, each with some sort of insane item or another. There was a massive racket, as they all war-cried. "VEEEENGEAAAAANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, the rubber duckies continued singing their wonderful song.

" _Lololololol Lololo Lololo,"_

"Wait for it…" Ashay said.

Then it came.

"Ohohohohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

the rubber ducks exploded into rainbow confetti, as they sung the final part of the song.

Following suit, Ashay made it rain rainbow confetti.

"Ugh, what is it with all this confetti?!" Ryuga growled, trying to get rid of the confetti that was piling up on him.

"It's INSANITY!" Ashay whooped maniacally, riding around on a dun kiger mustang.

"NOOOO! OUR HAIR!" Team Dungeon wailed, adding to the racket that was already going on.

THIS WAS RAINBOW INSANITY, FOLKS!

* * *

 **Yaay! Insanity! Wow, even without the author's notes, this has been the longest I've ever updated! For now, that is! XD**

 **And special thanks to everyone who sent in requests or reviews!**

 **striker86**

 **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior**

 **GeekySushi**

 **Aliocornia**

 **az23bv**

 **Aliocornia**

 **GinMado123**

 **R3M3DY1215**

 **NyxAbsol**

 **Xenyen**

 **And last, but not least... Pink Sparkly Princess! XD**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing! *gives you all virtual horses and cake***

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I did writing it! I may even do a sequel...**

 **Team Dungeon: We hate you. Don't do a sequel!**

 **That's mean! What did I ever do to you? Wow, rainbow hair suits you! ^-^**

 **Team Dungeon: -_-**

 **Nah, I like my smiley face better! Oh yeah, you guys say the rest... I have to go work on the next chappie of the True Chosen Ones! ^-^ Oh, I love this smiley! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

 **Zeo: Please R &R people, and constructive criticism is welcome. Gah, I've gotta go get a hair-cut...**

 **Until next time!**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES!**


End file.
